Sisterly Love
by Somewhere Nowhere
Summary: Petunia was a witch and went to Hogwarts as well. How will that change the future? Not real sure where I'm going with it or anything so M rating to be safe.
1. I'm a Witch!

Disclaimer:Don't own Harry Potter, but I sure wish I did.

Petunia Evans stared down at the thick parchment in amazement. A witch! She was a witch! Her parents were whispering excitedly to each other on the couch. Her little sister Lily was staring up at her with her big green eyes, looking awed. "I shall be back to escort you to Diagon Alley for your school things Ms. Evans," the stern looking witch who had brought her letter gave Petunia a small smile. "Any further questions?" Petunia in fact had hundreds of them, so excited she didn't know where to begin. However, the witch had been there for over an hour already, and Petunia was sure all her questions would be answered soon enough. "Not at the moment Professor McGonagall. Thank you." The woman nodded and Petunia walked her to the door. The woman exited the house and turned sharply on her heel, disappearing with a loud crack. Petunia stared in amazement at the now empty air for a moment before shutting the door.

The trip to Diagon Alley had been exciting and strange. Professor McGonagall had led her around patiently, even smiling slightly at her amazement. Lily and her parents had accompanied them, her sister almost bursting with excitement. Now, standing at the platform of 9 ¾, Petunia felt nervous. She had never spent more than a day away from her parents and not even that long away from Lily before. Pulling her red haired sister close, she held on for a long moment. "Petunia love, you must get on the train. It will be leaving shortly." Petunia pulled away from Lily to be swept up in a hug from her teary mother. Her father laid a heavy hand on her head and gently stroked her hair back. Bending to press a quick kiss to her forehead, he gave a small smile. "Do us proud sweet heart." Feeling her eyes sting and start to blur, Petunia nodded and gave a shaky smile. "See you for Christmas," she promised, then turned and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

A/N: Short first chapter I know, but I got this idea and I wanted to get it started. Now I just have to figure out where I'm going with it.


	2. Hogwarts Express

The train was noisy and crowded, packed full of excited children. Petunia held her chin up and navigated her way to a compartment as gracefully as she could. Butterflies fluttered furiously in her stomach, but she bit her lip and tried to act like she wasn't nervous at all. It wouldn't do for her new classmates to think she was some kind of country bumpkin after all! Or worse a..what was the word the professor used? A muggle. Yes, she'd show everyone she was a proper witch who belonged here! Finding an empty compartment, she sat down and smoothed her skirt. Her mother had gotten it specially for today. It was a lovely, deep red that went well with her cream colored blouse. She looked up anxiously as the compartment door slid open.

Two dark haired boys walked in and looked at her curiously. "Who're you?" One asked quite rudely. Straightening primly in her seat, Petunia answered back in a cool tone. "I'm Petunia Evans. I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts." The boys were already heading back for the compartment door before she finished. "Let's go sit somewhere else, Evan, before the mudblood contaminates us with it's filth." The second boy nodded and followed the first back out, snorting derisively. As the door shut, Petunia felt tears pricking at her eyes. Just what was their problem? She wasn't filthy! She certainly wouldn't contaminate anyone with anything. And what was a mudblood? Fighting back the unwanted tightness in her throat and scrubbing angrily at her eyes, Petunia glared at the closed door. The nerve of those..those ill mannered louts! She sniffed and tucked her hair behind her ears. She'd show them! She'd be the best witch in her class!

She turned as the door opened again, a scathing remark on the tip of her tongue. She would give those boys what for if they'd come back to make fun of her again. The remark died on her lips as three red heads entered the compartment with a smile. "Hello. These seats taken?" Petunia shook her head and watched as the boys, twins from the look of them, and the girl who was obviously a relative sat down. Their hair reminded her of Lily's but more of a coppery shade. "I'm Gideon Prewett," one of the boys started, "and I'm Fabian," the other finished. They grinned at her. "I'm Molly Prewett," the girl piped up from beside her. She held out a hand for Petunia to shake. "Ignore my brothers, they're nothing but trouble." Petunia grasped the girl's hand hesitantly and gave her a small smile. "I'm Petunia Evans."

When the three Prewetts didn't immediately exit the compartment like the two boys had earlier, Petunia relaxed. "So you're a muggleborn?" Fabian asked curiously, ignoring a glare from his sister. Petunia nodded, McGonagall had explained that part already. She hesitated, then decided she might as well ask. "What's a mudblood?" The three redheads immediately burst out talking, obviously angry. Petunia shrunk back slightly in her seat. Seeing her reaction, they seemed to calm themselves before Molly turned to her with a frown. "Where did you hear that?" Petunia explained her run in with the boys, watching the other girl grow angrier by the second. "Stuck up twits," she heard one of the twins mutter. The other nodded in agreement. "Some people have no manners!" Molly huffed at the end of Petunia's story. "Mudblood is a bad name for people who are muggleborn. It's a pureblood's way of saying that having muggle parents or relatives makes you less magical than they are." Petunia's confusion must have shown because the girl continued. "Purebloods are witches and wizards who's family has married other witches and wizards for generations. They have no non-magical blood in their family so they are considered "pure"." The girl seemed to hesitate, watching Petunia's face carefully. "My brothers and I are purebloods. We've got nothing against muggles or muggleborns though."

The girl looked anxious, perhaps thinking she had offended Petunia. Petunia gave her a small smile for reassurance. Far be it from her to judge someone else for their family. She thought though that maybe she should change the subject. "So which house do you want to be sorted into?" The answer was a simultaneous "Gryffindor" from the twins. "I'm already a second year," Molly informed her, "I'm in Gryffindor."

"Our whole family's been sorted there," Gideon explained. "Yeah it's kind of a tradition," Fabian chimed in. "What house would you like to be in?" Petunia thought for a moment. When McGonagall had explained the house system, Petunia had thought Ravenclaw might suit her. Afterall, Petunia had always loved school and spent most of her time reading. Her new…friends? Aquaintances? Friends, she decided firmly. Her new friends wanted to be in or were already in Gryffindor though. Would they still like her if she chose a different house? "Um..I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. Gryffindor would probably be nice too though."

The Prewetts all smiled at her and she felt strangely relieved. It seemed they wouldn't hate her if she was in a different house. "Ravenclaw's fine. Gryffindor's the best though." Molly reached over and pinched Fabian. Gideon picked up where his brother left off, making sure to lean out of his sister's reach. "Hufflepuff's a bunch of duffers. Not really special or anything. I'd rather be a 'Puff than a Slytherin though." Fabian nodded his agreement. Molly stopped trying to discipline her brothers and turned to Petunia. "Most people that end up in Slytherin are pureblood. There's never been a wizard or witch that went dark who wasn't in Slytherin." Petunia thought the other girl sounded like she was repeating an often heard quote. She nodded shyly at Molly and made a quiet resolve to not end up in Slytherin no matter what if she could help it.

They all shared treats from the food trolley. Petunia had jumped when she opened her chocolate frog only to have it leap onto her hair. One of the twins gallantly reached over and retrieved it. "You're first time having a chocolate frog? They only really have one good jump in them." Fabian handed her a new one. "Grab it as soon as you unwrap it and bite into it," he instructed gently. Petunia followed his directions and giggled a little as the foot she had bitten wriggled on her tongue. Afterwards were the ice mice which made her teeth chatter, then the Berttie Bot's Every Flavor Beans. After a few tasty ones (chocolate bananna, strawberry cream, and raspberry), Petunia ran into one that reminded her of old socks. Afraid to try another, she gave the rest of hers to the twins. A brunette girl, a friend of Molly's named Selene Scamander joined them. She was pretty and sweet natured. Petunia liked her immediately. She and Molly flipped through a Witch Weekly and giggled with over a picture of the hansom quidditch star Julius Halifax. Then the twins showed Petunia how to play exploding snap. It felt far to soon when an older student (a prefect Fabian said) opened the compartment and told them to put on their robes.

When she stepped off the train, a large man called the first years over. Petunia waved goodbye to Molly and Selene and followed the twins to the edge of a large lake. "Four to a boat now, four to a boat," the man instructed. Fabian helped her into one and Gideon sat down next to her. A dreamy looking blonde boy got in and sat with Fabian. "Hello," Fabian said cheerfully. The boy smiled. "Hello, I'm Xenophilius Lovegood." Petunia and the twins introduced themselves as well. They rode in silence for a while, listening to the other children's chattering and laughter. Before she knew it, the castle came into view. Petunia felt her breath catch as she stared at it. Anxiety bubbled up again in her stomach. She turned back and found Xenophilius' light blue eyes studying her intensely. "Don't worry," he told her softly, "nargles seem more inclined to green colors." Petunia and the Prewetts stared at him in confusion. "Oh the giant squid!" The boy's face lit up. "I hear it's quite fond of peanut butter."

A/n: The sorting is next!


End file.
